


Candlenights for Upsy

by FaintingInCoils



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Elevators, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintingInCoils/pseuds/FaintingInCoils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upsy ponder the nature of friendship and existence on Candlenights.  Or, sad crack fic about a creepy clown elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlenights for Upsy

Is this how life is supposed to be?  
  
Is he supposed to just cheerfully accept being ignored by the very people he has just helped? Is he to remain silent on their poor treatment? Or can he say something--”A 'thanks' would be nice, fellas; I did help you and your dog buddies, after all!”  
Friends can say that sort of thing to each other, right? He thinks that they probably could. And if Upsy isn't a Friend, then what else is he? Just another lift?  
  
Unsure, he watches in silence as the orc and lizard ladies reunite with a twirling hug and wonders why nobody has ever hugged him. He couldn't hug them back, of course, but he has safety railings. They could hug those. Nobody ever even holds onto them.  
  
Maybe he's not made for touching.  
  
He watches as Magnus, Merle, and Taako leave for the main hall. They don't say goodbye. Nobody ever does.  
  
“Should I just stay here?” Upsy asks. There is a tired looking half-elf walking nearby—she turns at the sound of his voice, eyes widening, but doesn't answer him. She just walks away, faster than she'd been going, and now he is alone. Again. In a blizzard.  
  
“Okay,” he says, not bothering to force any cheer into his voice now that there's nobody around to know the difference. “No last minute Candlenights party invite for me. That's okay, I'm sure you're all busy... working. And goofing about adventures. As you do.” He begins to back away from the surface of the Moon Base. “I guess I'll just be going home again, then.”  
  
He hums a little ditty to himself—a classic elevator tune he'd accidentally picked up from Downzo a few years back—but stops after a few bars. His gears just aren't in it.  
  
“I'm home!” he hollers when he reaches the lab. Nobody responds, and he drifts about until he spots Lucas, standing over a fuseless, handless robot. “Happy Candlenights, Lucas!”  
  
He doesn't get a response. It's hard to be surprised.  
  
Upsy sighs and wanders away, waiting for a transportation request that may never come. He settles into the now dark Elevator Museum, all his friends and family and nemesis all inanimate and quiet around him, and sings them a Candlenights song Maureen had taught him when he was newly-fabricated.  
  
He wonders if next year will be better, but he doesn't let himself hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be blamed on my TAZ Tumblr buddy, whom I will not call out by name here because I am a good person. We were talking about Upsy, I was ambushed by feels, and this was the result.


End file.
